


white rose petals.

by skullered



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, atsumu kinda screwed up but it wasnt his fault, love sakusa but hes a bitch in this fic, my baby kita really didnt deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullered/pseuds/skullered
Summary: the cafe sign was in his view, he hurried his walking pace a bit, so that he could see atsumu just that little bit quicker. once he got to the door, he pushed it open, and opened his eyes.and.oh.what he saw, he almost couldn't comprehend.his eyes stared in shock at the sight before him.it was miya atsumu, for sure.but he wasn't exactly alone.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	white rose petals.

kita put his earphones in his ear and walked out of the school.  
he had stayed behind for some extra study, but was now on his way to meet atsumu in their favourite cafe.

kita never put both earphones in. it took away the beauty of the outside world. whether it was the birds chirping, or the sound of his footsteps, or traffic in the far distance, he loved it. he never focused too much on the music that was playing, but he enjoyed its company.

kita thought it would be a nice idea to pop into the flower shop on his way to the cafe. he knew atsumu's favourite flowers anyway. white roses. he walked into the shop and saw a bunch of them. his heart warmed up inside and a smile took over his face. he knew that atsumu would like these.

after purchasing them, he walked out of the shop, feeling a bit cold. he had left his jacket round the miya's, he would have to go back and get it sometime, but not yet. kita somehow liked the idea of atsumu having his jacket, although it might not fit him.

kita was still walking along the pavement, he had one more corner to turn before he could see the cafe. he thought about the relationship he had with atsumu. it made him really happy. kita had big trust issues, yet atsumu had proven himself worthy of his trust so many times. kita had happily handed his heart over to atsumu.

the cafe sign was in his view, he hurried his walking pace a bit, so that he could see atsumu just that little bit quicker. once he got to the door, he pushed it open, and opened his eyes.

and.

oh.

what he saw, he almost couldn't comprehend.

his eyes stared in shock at the sight before him.

it was miya atsumu, for sure.

but he wasn't exactly alone.

was that another boy he was kissing? ofcourse it was, kita told himself.

but somehow, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't walk over there and stop it. he just stood there, as if his feet had melted into the floor. but one thing did pull him back into reality. his hands had gone cold and the bunch of white roses slipped out of his hands, dropping to the floor. some turned to stare, but not atsumu, he continued to kiss the other man. he was sitting down at a table for two, no food or drink present, however. there was a man with black, curly hair standing up next to him, pulling him into this kiss.

kita somewhat recognised the man. yet he didn't have the time to think about where he had seen this man. he picked the flower bunch off the floor, a few of its crisp white petals fluttering down to the floor.

he turned around and reached out for the door with his other hand. tears threatened to spill from his eyes and run down his pale fale. his eyes were wide, as if he'd just seen a ghost. he pulled the door open, and rushed out.

atsumu opened his eyes. just in time to see the flash of black and white hair run. but fuck, he could deny his thoughts all he wanted, but he also recognised his bag. kita.  
by the time he had pushed sakusa away, he was gone. he couldn't believe him. he wiped his mouth and gave him a dirty look, before picking up his bag and heading for the door.

he was about to step forward for the door, but something caught his eye. there were a few white petals on the floor. they weren't there when he came in. could it be?-

he didn't want to think about it though, he reached for the door and followed the faint scent of kita.  
although, he doubted himself for a small second, as this wasn't kita's way home. infact, this was his way home.  
however, he still followed that scent. like he was holding onto the last, fine string of a thick rope.

he couldn't let kita think of the situation wrong. surely he'd let him explain? how else would he know that sakusa had forced himself onto atsumu.

but fuck, his heart clenched hard, as a pang of doubt rushed through his veins.  
however, he never stopped following the smell of kita.

kita couldn't stop walking.  
he knew where he was going.  
at this point, he didn’t try to stop the tears. he let them run freely down his face.  
he put both his earphones in. he only did this when he felt overwhelmed, or needed to escape. at this point, he decided he was both.  
he recognised this song.  
he was meant to take it off ages ago, though.  
it was a sad song, and it didn’t belong on his happy playlist.  
yet at the moment, it fit the scene perfectly.  
he listened in on the lyrics.

"small-town boy in a big arcade,  
i got addicted to a losing game"

he ripped his earphones out. he couldn't deal with it.  
yet his thoughts crept over him.

was atsumu his losing game?

he dropped the thought as quickly as it came, opening to miya's gate.  
he knocked on the door, slipping his shoes off before it even opened.

osamu was the one to answer.  
"what's wrong, kita?"  
he asked immediately.

kita was a very respectful and polite person, but at this point in time he had no choice but to push past osamu and rush up to atsumu & osamu's shared bedroom. he went over to atsumus' bed, and grabbed his jacket.

"tell me what's wrong, kita."  
osamu rushed in behind him, not letting him leave. however, he didn't close the door.

kita didn't think he could actually get the words out of him.  
"h- he cheated."  
its all he could say.

osamu embraced the smaller boy, looking over his shoulder at the door.  
except, the doorframe wasn't empty now.  
atsumu stood there.  
a ghostly looked paled on his face too.

osamu couldn't help but smile a bit.

osamu had originall liked kita, but atsumu took that away from him.  
atsumu took everything away from him, yet he still had to love him, they were brothers.  
and yet he couldn't help but feel like maybe things were finally going his way now.

atsumu stared at the two of them, kita had put his jacket on, and was huddled up in osamu's arms.  
he still stared at his back, knewing he had fucked up.  
there's no way kita would forgive him.

atsumu had truly broken kita this time.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i will update this fic soon i promise, i dunno when though. but there will def be a second part/third part etc. depends on how long my train of thoughts is.


End file.
